


Wonderwall

by lupinjoallen



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffyfest, M/M, Wonderwall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Inspired by the Oasis song, Y/N has missed his best friend (and secret crush) for months after the disappearance to some place in Tibet. Now he has a vision of a woman in yellow that leads him right to him.





	Wonderwall

A gasp in the silence was only muffled by the thunder rumbling outside. Y/N shook as he rubbed his face as he fell into the bed further. Another night of strange dreams. He sighed and got up, knowing he wouldn’t sleep again.

 

Instinctively, Y/N checked his phone, hoping for some notice of Stephen. Nothing. Not even a text. Though, thinking about it, Stephen’s texting days were done.

 

With a deep breath, Y/N tried calling. A ring, then another, then a fifth before it cut off.

 

“Hello, this is Doctor Stephen Strange. I’m currently away, but I’ll get ba--”

 

Y/N hung up, letting the phone fall into his comforter. He rubbed his face again, trying to think. Finally, he grabbed the phone.

 

“Y/N?” A sleepy voice replied.

 

“Chris,” He sighed. “Hey, uh...Look. I know it’s late--”

 

“No shit,” She chuckled tiredly. “Have another nightmare?”

 

“Yeah.” There was a heavy sigh on Christine’s end before she’d mumbled something. “I know. I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t--”

 

“He’s alive.” Y/N blinked. “Look. He...showed up at the hospital.”

 

“What? He...Details. Now!”

 

Christine explained everything as she slowly woke up more, going on about a magic portal, a woman who died in operation, and so on. Y/N could only sit there and process everything. Finally, he asked, “Do you know where he is now?”

 

“No clue,” Christine sighed. “Look. You need sleep and I’m going back to sleep, but he’s okay. Just try to breathe.”

 

Y/N sighed, nodding. “Right. Thank you. I’ll see you when I see you, Chris.”

 

With a mumbled “Night,” Y/N hung up and let out a shaky breath. He was happy the man was alright but, why didn’t he contact him?

 

A low hum of the wind grabbed his attention and he looked up at the bedroom door. Frowning, he listened. It sounded almost like a woman humming. Y/N got up and stepped out. In his kitchen was what appeared to be a woman in a yellow hood. She simply stood there, well, floated there.

 

Y/N gulped, watching her turn toward the front door of the apartment before walking through it. With a deep breath, Y/N pulled on his shoes and jacket before following.

 

Y/N watched the woman walked down the lamp lit streets, taking notice of his surroundings. He wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating or if this was some alien. Perhaps it was an alien, actually, thinking about it. Enough happened in New York with the alien invasion so long ago, on top of some guy called Spider-Man roaming Queens.

 

Y/N blinked as the woman stopped in front of an older looking building as the sky opened up, ran coming down. She simply looked at the doors before looking to him. A flash of lightning blinded him for a moment. When Y/N could see again, the woman had vanished.

 

He sighed and looked to the building, studying the strange architecture before approaching the door. Clearly, the woman wanted him here for something. Y/N knocked, shivering against the cold as he looked over his shoulder. The streets were quiet and empty, which in itself was strange for a New York night.

 

The door opened and he heard a hiss of a breath as he looked up. Y/N stared at him for a long moment before lunging at him, hugging onto him tightly.

 

Stephen sighed softly as he hugged him back. “How did you--”

 

“You’ll think I’m crazy,” Y/N said. “This woman in yellow robes led me here.”

 

Stephen blinked, processing this before smiling. “I see. And you followed her? Just casually? Haven’t you seen enough horror movies to know how bad that is?”

 

“Shut up,” Y/N laughed, looking up at him before cupping his face. “You’re an ass.”

 

“I know,” He chuckled, smiling softly. He watched Y/N’s eyes narrow as he finally took in his appearance. “It’s a long story. Let’s get you out of the rain.”

 

\--

 

Y/N sat in the sanctum, as he now knew it, with Stephen. Soft music played on his phone as he shivered, holding a cup of tea. Y/N processed everything before nodding. “I see...Wow. So...you’re a wizard?”

 

“Sorceror but yeah,” Stephen chuckled. He hummed as he listened to the song playing. “Wonderwall. Oasis. 1995.”

 

“Got it,” Y/N hummed, sipping his tea before setting it down. He frowned as he saw Stephen’s gloved hands.

 

Stephen sighed before shakily removing them. “I can’t get the tremors to stop,” He confessed as Y/N carefully studied his scarred hands.

 

Y/N nodded. “I wonder if you ever will,” He confessed.

 

Stephen watched Y/N a moment before kissing him. Y/N blushed and melted into it before parting the kiss, looking to Stephen in confusion. “I’ve missed you,” Stephen confessed.

 

Y/N blushed more. “Stephen, what...I thought you and Chris--”

 

“We were, but not the way I wanted. Didn’t take long to realize it was you I need with me.” He smiled softly, singing quietly, “There are many things I would like to say to you, but I don’t know how--”

 

“Fucking dork,” Y/N laughed softly. Stephen carefully squeezed Y/N’s hand and sighed. “What is it?”

 

“I can’t...feel your hands.”

 

Y/N frowned, watching the way Stephen’s heart seemed to break before adjusting so he was closer to him. He wrapped Stephen’s arms around him and cupped his face. “There are other ways to feel me than just your hands.”

 

Stephen smirked, raising an eyebrow. “Really now?” He chuckled.

 

“Shut up, you dork.”

 

Stephen grinned as he whispered, “And all the roads that lead you there are winding, and all the lights that light the way are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how…”

 

Y/N smiled and sang softly, “I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all, you're my wonderwall.”

 

“Who’s the dork now?” Stephen teased.

 

“Still you, for sure,” Y/N hummed before shyly kissing him. Stephen hummed softly as he kissed back. “You know...I really do love you.”

 

Stephen smiled softly. “I really do love you, too, Y/N.”


End file.
